Dispensers of the type considered herein have been used for many years, principally in commercial establishments. Typically, when the dispenser is used in such an environment it is conventional that a closure member of the casing within which the consumable is disposed and from which the consumable is dispensed is latched or otherwise locked so that access to the interior of the casing may be gained only by persons authorized access.
Many latching and locking instrumentalities are known. For example, a pair of ears may project from respective stationary and movable parts of the casing. Each ear may include an aperture and the shackle of a padlock or other similar locking structure may be received through the apertures. Further, the closure member may be provided with a key lock mechanism including structure controlled by movement of the key into and out of an opening in a striker plate carried by the casing. All such structures function in a manner to permit access to the interior of the casing by an authorized individual and, at the same time, when the dispenser is locked, to prevent access to the interior of the casing by an unauthorized individual.
The present invention is directed to dispenser apparatus including an improved latch mechanism for limiting access to the enclosed space of a casing to individuals authorized to gain access.